


Behind Closed Doors

by tardiscrashing



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardiscrashing/pseuds/tardiscrashing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ tongue flicked out to lick his bottom lip and his eyes shifted up to Nick’s almost mesmerizing stare. Downstairs they could hear the soft hum of music and discussion and neither of them had much desire to go back to that right now. Not when Nick could feel his heart practically thrumming in his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to houisandlarry for betaing for me. And thanks also to the repeated playings of "Angel" by Massive Attack, that provided atmospheric inspiration as I wrote this.

Nick felt hyper-aware of his breathing at the moment. Like everyone was watching each rise and fall of his chest as he sipped on the beverage in his glass, letting the course dark liquid take hold of his judgments. This whole thing was a terrible idea. Harry had the boys over, he knew Louis would be there, so he more or less invited himself. He was sure Harry didn’t mind his attendance, they were friends after all. It was only a few days prior that Nick had confessed to Harry that he fancied Louis, so Harry knew exactly why he was there. To see the usually confident radio host huddled in the corner with his drink clutched tightly in one hand and the other buried in his pocket was quite amusing for him. 

“It’s just Louis. Go talk to him.” Harry said, nudging at Nick.

“He hates me.”

“That’s because you treat him like shit.”

“I can’t help it. It’s what I do when I like someone. It’s my defense mechanism.”

Harry sighed, folding his hands behind his back. “Party’ll be over before long. Then what’re you going to do. Make up some other random award so you have an excuse to call him and tell him what we fake won?” Nick rolled his eyes. “Have you even seen him tonight?”

“Yes. I saw him when I came in.” Nick guiltily looked to the floor. 

“For fuck’s sake! Go!” Harry shoved Nick away from the wall, and grabbed the glass from his hand. 

“Not that, I still need that.” Nick snatched his drink back from Harry’s hands.

Harry stood watch as he left the kitchen and went into the front room, glancing back every few steps as if he were checking to see if Harry was still watching him. He was, of course. He rounded the corner to where the others were stood with music blaring from some speakers, and Niall engrossed in something on the television. He barely glanced at them, as he was sure he saw the back of Louis’ head where he was talking to Liam, so he hurried up the stairs in search of a mirror to check his face.

Once he got up the stairs he somehow wandered into a bedroom. Harry’s bedroom, he took it from the items on display. He picked up a photograph on the dresser of a young Harry on the football field and studied it for a moment.

“Shouldn’t touch other people’s things,” came a voice from behind him.

Nick whirled around, almost dropping the photo, coming face to face with the very person he’d been trying to avoid all night. The cheeky smile of Louis Tomlinson. 

“Tomlinson, what’re you doing in here? I thought you were downstairs.”

“Well I’m not, am I?” Louis replied, more or less ignoring the actual question.

This was what bugged Nick about Louis. This is what he was like. He was sass and sarcasm and wit and little quips that got under your skin and you weren’t sure why and it drove you crazy. He was light and smiles and energy and sunshine, he was a frickin’ carebear. Nick thought he was adorable. It was awful. 

“Haven’t seen you all night. Thought you’d left.”

“No, I was…doing stuff. Talking with Haz.” 

“There are four more of us in the band you know. Maybe you should make an effort to get to know us, too.” Louis folded his arms across his chest, his sass face all too evident.

“Are you drunk?”

“Maybe. Why? You want to take advantage of me?” Nick rolled his eyes. Louis sauntered up to him, as if he were sizing him up, “You’re sexy when you’re sarcastic.”

“So you’re saying I’m sexy all the time? Knew you had a thing for me, Tomlinson.”

“Oh please." Louis' head cocked to one side, " You want to know what I really think of you?”

“Yeah.” Nick stared Louis down, “I do.” Louis was so close, he could practically see him breathing. He slightly cursed himself. Sometimes he didn’t know when to keep his mouth shut. He was hoping his body wouldn’t betray him. 

Louis’ tongue flicked out to lick his bottom lip and his eyes shifted up to Nick’s almost mesmerizing stare. Downstairs they could hear the soft hum of music and discussion and neither of them had much desire to go back to that right now. Not when Nick could feel his heart practically thrumming in his throat. Nick swallowed hard, setting the drink in his hand down on the dresser.

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Louis murmured. Nick’s eyes went wide and then his lips curled into that mischievous little smile. Louis shook his head, ”Don’t do that. Fuck, don’t do that.” He smirked, biting his lips as if he were trying to distract himself.

“Don’t say that.”

“Nick.” His expression suddenly fell dark. 

“What?”

Louis stepped behind him and shut the door. The latch caught with a soft click, and Louis was almost immediately back, wrapped around Nick.

Nick pushed Louis back against the door.

“Come here.” Louis pulled Nick down to him, crushing their lips together. His hand moved up to tangle in Nick’s hair. He had never kissed Nick before, but he felt like he had, like he knew when to be soft and when to push more. To let his tongue flick out to tease against Nick’s lips, and Nick responded by sucking on Louis’ bottom lip, giving it a little nip.

Nick’s hands came up to where Louis had his hands over his head, and he held his wrists there.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked.

“Not letting you get away.”

“Mmm…wasn’t planning on it.” Louis shifted his hips forward, grinding into Nick’s thigh. Nick moaned softly, his fingers gripping tighter around Louis’ wrist. He kissed down Louis neck to his collarbone, pausing to suck a pretty purple bruise just there in the curve, nuzzling into the warmth of his skin. 

“You think they’ll notice?”

“Don’t care.” Nick muttered. “Want you.”

Louis bucked his hips again. “Stop teasing.”

“Patience, Tomlinson.”

Nick snaked down Louis’ body, freeing his erection from his underwear.

"Fuck! What happened to patience?" Louis exclaimed.

Louis watched with eager eyes as Nick teased at the tip with his tongue, just waiting for that little tremor.Once he got it, he took more of Louis into his mouth, and Louis pressed his body flush against the wall trying to anchor himself to something other than the sensation of Nick’s mouth, warm and wet around him. He let his hand move from the wall and tangle into Nick’s hair, hearing a soft groan escape from his throat. 

“Slow down, fuck. I’m not going to last long like this.” Louis said between breaths.

Nick came off with a wet pop, standing to grab Louis’ face between his fingers, “That’s the idea. I want to watch you come apart.”

He kissed Louis roughly before returning to his knees to swallow him down again. 

Louis wasn’t sure how quick it was, but before long he was moments away from his orgasm. Louis felt his legs nearly give out from underneath him and then Nick was reaching out to coax him down to the floor.

Nick had Louis on his knees, an arm around his waist so he could hold him firm against his chest, both of them slick with sweat. Louis’ head leaned back to rest just against Nick’s shoulder, Nick’s fingers wrapped around him in long full strokes. Before long he was spilling hot all over Nick’s hand.

Louis leaned forward to brace himself against the edge of the bed, his fingers grasping at the colourful duvet. The clean scent of the duvet mixed with Nick’s own musky smell and citrus shampoo mingled in the air in an almost intoxicating fashion. “Nick…” Louis whispered against his throat, “Want to ride your cock.”

“Yeah? How bad do you want it? Say please?”

“Please…please…Grimmy?” 

Nick caught Louis’ lips in a slow kiss while he moved away from him, hearing Louis whimper without Nick touching him. “Shh…come here.” He pulled Louis up and the younger man allowed himself to be tugged against Nick’s chest and once again caught on his lips. The two stumbled back to the bed and let themselves fall onto the plush covers. Louis felt Nick’s fingers brushing his hair away from his face and reached to grasp at his wrists. 

"Stay" he whispered, opening Harry’s bedside table and rummaged around inside before his hands fell on the lube, right where he expected it to be. Nick slicked up his fingers, and trailed them all the way down Louis’ spine, right to his tight hole. He slid one finger in and Louis moaned rather loudly, rocking back on his hips to feel more of Nick’s hands. “More, I want more Nick, now.”

“Slow down love, all in good time.” He worked another finger in, gaining another loud moan from Louis. He wondered if they could be heard downstairs. How long had they been up here? Was there even a clock in this room?

“I want your cock.” Louis muttered, “Want you inside me.”

“You sure babe?”

“I’ll be okay. I can’t wait anymore. I want to feel you now.” 

Nick reached for the lube again, slicking up his cock, hands moving slowly. He nudged Louis back as he took his cock in one hand and put it just against Louis’ entrance. Louis sank down onto him slowly, teeth capturing his lower lip. He leaned his head forward so that his fringe fell into eyes, easing himself back. His body tensed at the sensation at first, but soon relaxed as he shifted into a comfortable angle. Nick watched him steadily, as Louis rocked himself up and down in a slow but fluid motion. Louis let his hand trail down his torso and come to rest on his stomach, where Nick reached out to entwine Louis’ fingers with his own. “Fuck. So good Nick.”

Nick canted his hips to help Louis steady himself, quickening his pace one minute and, when it almost felt like he couldn’t take anymore, he’d make it painfully slow. It was a beautiful sight, watching Louis with his pixie hair and perfect face, light casting shadows on him as he found a repetition in his motion, over and over. 

Nick shifted his weight so he could lift Louis up and switch places, making it so he was on top. He could see how blown out Louis’ pupils were, his mouth parted and open and panting as he yearned for more. Nick too could feel the sensation building in his abdomen, his thigh muscles were getting a proper workout today

“Nick…I’m gonna…”

“Not yet.”

“I can’t…I..I…fuck, Nick!”

Louis came hot across his stomach, getting sticky streams of white everywhere. Moments later Nick followed suit, still buried inside Lou. Louis could feel the warm sensation filling him up, the loss of closeness as Nick slid out of him and collapsed on the bed beside him. 

“Fuck me.” Nick panted.

“I just did.” came Louis’ sly retort.

Their clothes lay strewn about the floor, the comforter on Harry’s bed now a crumpled mess, one pillow flung to the floor. Louis reached over and brushed his fingers against Nick’s arm. Nick smiled when he felt Louis’ fingers gliding over his skin. Nick wasn’t sure if it was the feeling of post-sex bliss or the fact that he had just properly fucked Louis Tomlinson, but he couldn’t seem to wipe the smile from his face. He wondered though how Harry would react to his two best friends using his bed to fuck in.

"Hey guys!" There came a knock at the door, and a familiar voice from the hallway, ""What are you doing in here?" 

Nick watched the doorknob turn, and figured he would soon find out.


End file.
